Outrageous secret
by Letty Malfoy
Summary: [OS] Il était une fois... Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Hermione et Drago [...] et ils vécurent malheureux. Entre illusions brisées et rêves déchus...


* * *

**_Un OS un peu décalé._**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

Si un jour vous avez cru aux contes de fées, aujourd'hui réveillez-vous. Le prince charmant s'est tiré une balle en voyant la princesse sucer Shrek… il en est de même pour notre cher Harry Potter.

Harry s'était mis en vente sur « Sorcière Hebdo » et tout ça pour de l'argent.

Ron avait préféré devenir Travesti, plutôt que d'être « L'ami d'Harry Potter ».

Luna et Neville se droguaient avec leurs plantes.

Ginny ne jouait pas au Quidditch avec son balai.

Drago baisait Hermione dans les toilettes…

Le conte prend forme, voici leur histoire.

Harry marchait dans les couloirs avec un magasine de « Sorcière Hebdo » sous le bras. Il se rendit dans la Tour des Gryffondor. Il prononça le mot de passe et entra.. Harry se calla dans l'uns des canapés qui se trouvaient devant la cheminée et étendit ses jambes pour poser ses pieds sur la petite table en bois, en face. Il ouvrit le magasine et commença sa lecture. Ce fut Ron qui vint l'interrompre dans ce silence impénétrable. Celui-ci rentrait de l'extérieur avec un sac qui pendait à son épaule. Il avait du rouge à lèvre étalait de part et d'autre de sa bouche, ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Ron s'affala aux côtés d'Harry sur le canapé.

- Tu lis quoi ? Fit Ron brisant le silence.

- Sorcière Hebdo.

- C'est pas censé être un magasine de fille ?

- Oui, censé… Tu pourrais alors tout à fait le lire. Répondit Harry avec un regard ironique pour Ron.

Celui-ci lui envoya un rire amusé.

- Je ne lis pas du bas de gamme, mon cher Harry.

- Parce que ce que tu fais c'est du haut de gamme peut-être ?

Ron n'avait plus son sourire amusé sur le visage. Harry et lui se fixaient désormais. Ron fit craquer son cou et repris finalement la parole.

- Certains apprécient, d'autres non. Il serait peut-être temps d'ouvrir un peu ton esprit. Proposa Ron.

- Pour entrer dans un monde de débauche et de vulgarité ? Non merci.

- Non, pour entrer dans un monde de richesse. Sais-tu combien je me fais en une soirée ? Fit Ron en se levant. Il alla chercher sa baguette dans son sac et fit apparaître deux whisky pur feu. Il en posa un sur la table devant Harry. Harry posa son magasine et prit le verre.

- Tu te fais peut-être de l'argent mais tu te salis.

- C'est une question de point de vue. Dit Ron en sirotant son Whisky.

- Alors tu as un point de vue bien étrange, mon ami.

- Il n'est pas étrange, il est différent. Je suis l'homme du futur, Harry.

- Pas du mien dans ce cas. Notre conception de l'avenir n'est pas réellement pareil.

- Et heureusement ! Où irions-nous si tout le monde rêvait de la même chose ? Répondit Ron, buvant cul sec le Whisky qui lui resté.

Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta de boire son verre. Ron avait bien changé. Il se travestissait dans Poudlard le soir. Oui son ami, Ronald Weasley, s'était abaissé à devenir une « catin » pour les hommes en manque. Comment pouvait-on en arriver là ? Harry avait besoin d'argent, mais il ne voulait pas l'obtenir comme ça . Non, il se refusait à être considéré ainsi. Mais au fond avait-il vraiment le choix ?

Harry observa Ron pendant quelques instants. Celui-ci portait son uniforme, complètement débraillé à certains endroits. Sa cravate était mal attachée, elle pendait lâchement, elle ne servait donc pas à grand chose. Les pans de sa chemise n'étaient même pas rentrés. Harry s'imagina à sa place quelques secondes. Non il ne pourrait supporter cela, une telle humiliation.

- Tu t'imagines à ma place, n'est-ce pas ? Fit Ron pendant qu'Harry l'observait. Celui-ci sortit de sa rêverie.

- Je voulais savoir ce que c'était d'être une « catin ». Ou du moins juste l'imaginer. Répondit Harry sarcastiquement.

- Pourquoi une telle opinion de moi, Harry ? Ne me trouves-tu pas attirant ? Demanda Ron, très calme.

- Non, tu n'es pas spécialement à mon goût.

- Tu serais surpris de voir à quel point je pourrai te satisfaire.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de satisfaction, c'est d'argent dont j'ai besoin.

Ron respira, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Harry arqua un sourcil.

- Cela t'énerves que je te rejettes, pas vrai ? Fit celui-ci.

- Non, je te trouve juste stupide. Tu refuses quelque chose qui pourrait régler tous tes problèmes.

- Je ne ferai jamais une chose qui me salirait et qui souillerait mon honneur…même pour de l'argent.

- Alors habitues-toi à être pauvre. Regardes autour de toi Harry ! Qui ne se salit pas les mains pour son bonheur personnel ? La vie n'est pas un contes de fées, c'est une multitude de pages blanches, que tu remplis comme tu l'entends.

- Je ne m'abaisserais pas à être comme toi. Fit Harry sentant la colère montait. Il détestait que Ron puisse avoir raison.

- Très bien, je ne te force pas à être comme moi. Si te travestir ne t'intéresse pas, devient « Catin pour les femmes ». Comment appelle-t-on cela ?

- Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche.

- Voyons Harry, réfléchis ! Tu es le Survivant, les filles s'arracheront ton corps, tu te feras des millions et en plus, tu seras sûr d'avoir toujours ta dose de câlins.

Harry le regarda puis détourna son regard vers le feu dans la cheminée qui crépité. Peut-être que Ron avait réellement raison. Le monde qu'Harry s'efforçait d'imaginer n'existait peut-être pas. Mais il refusa de céder devant Ron. Il reprit son magasine et retourna dans sa lecture.

- Plus marginal que toi, on ne fait pas. Bonne nuit quand même.

Ron partit direction son dortoir. Harry le regarda du coin de l'œil. Quand il fut seul, il lança le magasine à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Quel idiot ce Ron ! Comment peut-il prétendre aimer sa vie !? Etre pris juste pour un trou ! La vie se résume-t-elle seulement à du sexe ?! Mais où est l'amour ? Où sont les douces caresses de notre bien-aimée le matin ? Où sont les embrassades passionnées des amants cachés ? Je déteste cette vie, mais je déteste encore plus devoir vivre sans amour, alors… . Si je dois être condamné à rester ici, autant que je m'habitue… »

Harry regarda le magasine parterre. Elle était là sa solution, ce n'est pas celle qui l'avait espérait mais avait-il un autre choix ? Il se vendrait sur « Sorcière Hebdo » et toutes les filles se l'arracheraient. S'il ne pouvait pas avoir de l'amour, il aurait du sexe.

Luna était allongée sur le sol de la serre. Elle regardait le ciel à travers le plafond de verre et elle planait. Neville était à côté d'elle, assis sur une table, et coupait des feuilles avec un petit couteau.

- Je nous en refais. Dit celui-ci.

- C'est comme tu veux, chéri. Fit Luna, d'une voix béante, presque irréelle.

Neville sourit face à cette intervention, et continua son coupage. Luna se redressa difficilement pour se mettre en position assise. Ces cheveux étaient en pagaille monstre.

- Tu verrais ta tête. Fit Neville.

- Qu'importe ma tête, tant que j'ai mon corps. Répondit Luna en tirant sur son chemisier, ce qui laissa entrevoir à Neville, une bonne vue de son décolleté.

- Il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie. Se contenta de répondre Neville.

- Que tu crois ! Toi, tu es accro aux plantes, moi je suis accro aux plantes et au sexe !

Neville leva les yeux au ciel. Jamais il ne la changerai. Il lui tendit une petite feuille roulée, qu'elle attrapa rapidement et qu'elle fourra dans sa bouche. Neville fit de même. Il la mâcha puis l'avala. Il descendit de sa table et vint s'installer à côté de Luna parterre.

- Chercherais-tu à te rapprocher ? Demanda celle-ci avec la même voix que tout à l'heure.

- Cela te poserait un quelconque problème ?

Luna le fixa et se mit à rigoler bêtement.

- T'es vraiment extra. Cette fois-ci sa voix était devenue plus aigu.

Après quelques minutes, ils planaient tout les deux.

- Je me sens bien. Fit Neville.

- J'ai envie que tu me baises Longdubat. Demanda Luna, direct.

- Dans 3 secondes t'en aura plus envie. Se contenta de dire Neville.

- Depuis quand tu prévois mes envies ?

Luna se leva sur ses coudes et bascula sur Neville. Elle était désormais à califourchon sur lui.

- Tu vois, ça va faire 3 secondes et j'en ai toujours envie.

- Luna… Fit Neville dépité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je te fais peur ?

Luna avait demandé cela avec un sourire carnassier. Elle rapprocha sa bouche de celle de Neville. Celui-ci pouvait sentir son souffle, infesté de plantes hallucinogènes.

- Quand les effets de la plantes seront terminés, tu regretteras. Fit Neville tentant de la dissuader.

Mais cela n'arrêta pas Luna. Elle lui déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres, avant de descendre sa bouche vers son cou. Luna commença des petits suçotements sur les lobes de ses oreilles pour ensuite aller dans son cou et finalement revenir à sa bouche.

- Tu n'arriveras à rien avec moi Luna.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

En disant cela, ses mains s'étaient aventurées plus bas et elles défaisaient la ceinture de Neville. Une fois fait, elle glissa une de ses mains dans le boxer de Neville. Celui-ci poussa un grognement.

- Alors ? Je n'arrive à rien ?

- C'est déloyal…

Mais Neville n'arriva à rien prononcer d'autre car Luna venait d'intimer des mouvements de va et vient sur sa virilité.

- J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Murmura Luna à l'oreille de Neville.

Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux. Il n'était pas question qu'il cède. Non, il ne devait pas. Neville attrapa la main de Luna et l'arrêta. Celle-ci le regarda avec des grands yeux.

- Laisses-toi faire Neville.

Et elle recommença mais Neville l'arrêta une deuxième fois. Il remonta sa main et poussa Luna sur le côté. Il referma sa ceinture et se releva.

Luna était toujours parterre, reposant sur un coude.

- Je te comprend pas.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Fit Neville.

- Pourquoi tu refuses d'être comme tout le monde ? T'es totalement décalé mon pauvre !

- Justement ! Si je ne veux pas faire comme les autres c'est parce que notre vie est déjà assez pitoyable ! Regardes-nous ! On est là à se droguer avec des plantes hallucinogènes, on devrait même pas être là !

- Calmes-toi c'est bon.

Neville la regarda se relever à son tour. Elle referma les boutons de son chemisier qui étaient ouvert et remis ses chaussures. Elle fixa Neville.

- Quoi ? Demanda celui-ci.

- Tu avais raison.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Les effets sont terminés et je n'ai plus envie de toi. Tu aurais pu saisir ta chance mais non. Quel raté tu fais ! A demain soir !

Et Luna sortit de la serre. Neville la regarda partir au loin vers Poudlard. Il venait de la rejeter, elle, une sublime femme. Les plantes n'avaient vraiment pas l'effet escompté sur lui. Neville remit les plantes à leurs places et sortit à son tour de la serre, sa cape par-dessus son épaule.

Ginny se trouvait dans son lit, avec des filles de son année.

- J'arrive pas à croire que ton frère soit… un travesti. Fit l'unes d'entre elles.

- Moi si. Au fond j'ai toujours su qu'il finirai, genre, comme ça.

- Mais c'est pas…bizarre ? Rajouta Sophie, une élève et amie de Ginny.

- Non, c'est même plutôt marrant. Mon frère me donne plein d'argent quand je lui demande, il me prête du maquillage. C'est la grande sœur que je n'ai jamais eu, en fait !

Elles se regardèrent toutes choquées. Comment Ginny pouvait parler de son frère ainsi ?

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je suis réaliste ! J'aurais pu en pleurer.

- Certes mais quand même. J'aurais honte que mon frère devienne la putain de Poudlard.

- Si cela lui apporte de l'argent, à lui comme à moi.

- Tu le laisses donc faire pour ton propre intérêt ? Fit une jeune fille, aux longues tresses noires.

- Chérie, tu crois sincèrement que je joue au Quidditch juste pour le plaisir de McGonagall et du jeu ?

Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais rien ne sortit. Elle sortit du lit de Ginny et alla dans le sien pour dormir.

- Quelle petite nature !

- Si tu ne joues pas au Quidditch pour le jeu, tu joues pour quoi ?

- Si tu savais ce qui pouvait se passer dans les vestiaires après ou avant un match. Et puis mon balai m'est très utile dans mes moments de solitude…

En disant cela, Ginny avait affiché un sourire qui en disait long.

- On ne fait pas plus perverse.

- Ni plus dévergondée. Rajouta Ginny, un leur malsaine dans les yeux. Vous avez déjà emballé un garçon ?

Les 3 filles qui restaient, se regardèrent. Sophie et une autre, aux cheveux blonds répondirent oui, mais Halle, une brunette aux cheveux frisés répondit non. Ginny sourit en voyant son innocence.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma belle. On va t'apprendre.

Celle-ci parut surprise par la proposition de Ginny.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Se contenta-t-elle de dire.

- Ne sois pas bête. Quand on en aura fini avec toi, tu seras une experte en la matière.

Ginny et Sophie se lancèrent un regard gourmand.

- Comment crois-tu que nous aillons appris toutes les deux ? Dit Sophie.

Halle fit un « Oh » admiratif.

- Laisse-toi faire. Fit Ginny en s'approchant de Halle.

Celle-ci eu la respiration qui se saccada d'un coup. Ginny sourit en voyant cela mais continua de s'approcher pour enfin toucher ses lèvres. Elle commença par lui suçoter les lèvres, délicatement, pour goûter. Halle se fit à cette nouvelle expérience et imita Ginny. Sophie, elle regardait le spectacle amusait et l'autre fille eux cheveux blonds, parut choquée. Elle disparut dans son lit en quelques secondes. Cela amusa encore plus Sophie.

Ginny, quant à elle, mordillait la lèvre inférieur d'Halle, la poussant à entrouvrir la bouche. Ginny fourra alors sa langue dans sa bouche et lui intima le mouvement à faire. Halle l'imita aussitôt. Après quelques longues minutes d'échanges saliveux, Ginny rompu le baiser. Halle garda les yeux fermés, comme encore trop prise dans le baiser. Ginny sourit et émit un petit rire. Elle faisait cette effet à beaucoup de monde.

Halle rouvrit les yeux et sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Alors, tu as apprécié ton premier baiser ? Demanda Ginny

- C'était… génial. Répondit Halle béa.

Ginny et Sophie se regardèrent, une idée derrière la tête.

Ginny se leva et sortit du lit.

- Où va-t-elle ? Demanda Halle.

Mais avant que Sophie est eu le temps de répondre Ginny revint avec son balai.

- Maintenant montres-nous comment tu manies ton balai. Fit Ginny.

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il était tard, il devait être minuit. Elle se trouvait non loin de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Hermione trouvait qu'il faisait chaud, elle décida donc d'ouvrir les premiers boutons de son chemisier et de dénouer sa cravate.

Hermione avait été nommé préfète en chef pour sa dernière année. Son homologue n'était autre que Drago Malefoy, certes cela gâchait un peu le tableau mais Hermione s'en fichait. Elle avait été nommé préfète en chef. Elle se sentait puissante. Hermione arriva au détour d'un couloir, cela faisait trois fois qu'elle passait par là.

« Je tourne en rond ! Suffit, je rentre me coucher. »

Hermione prit donc la direction de ses appartements de préfète en chef. Elle marchait le long d'un long corridor, troué de gigantesques fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc de Poudlard. Hermione regarda à travers et vis Luna marcher dans le parc.

« Zut ! Oh puis tans pis ! Le temps que je descende, elle sera déjà rentrée. »

Hermione tourna donc le regard et continua son chemin. Mais une voix l'interrompit dans sa traversée.

- C'est une faute grave Granger pour une préfète en chef..

- Malefoy. Quelle surprise ! Fit Hermione en se retournant pour faire face à Drago.

Celui-ci lui sourit et l'embrassa furtivement sur la bouche. Hermione plissa les sourcils.

- Depuis quand se permet-on ses familiarités ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Depuis jamais. Mais là, je n'en ai que faire, personne ne me voit. Fit Drago plus près d'Hermione encore.

- Oh. Fit Hermione en articulant parfaitement cette syllabe, signe de son indifférence totale.

- Ne sois pas sarcastique, ma petite Gryffy.

- Maintenant les surnoms. Mais où allons-nous nous arrêter ?

Hermione pouffa et se retourna pour continuer sa route. Drago sourit et marcha derrière Hermione.

- Toi aussi tu as fini ta ronde ? Demanda Hermione.

- Cesse de parler inutilement Granger. Tu gâches ta salive pour rien.

Hermione s'arrêta et crispa sa mâchoire. Il commençait à l'énerver et Drago le remarqua. Il sourit et décida d'aller plus loin.

- C'est quoi la chose la plus folle que t'es faite Gryffy ?

- Me promener seule avec toi le soir dans les couloirs de Poudlard ? Proposa celle-ci ironiquement.

- C'est sûr que cela relève du défi. Mais honnêtement ?

- J'étais très sérieuse Malefoy.

- Moi c'était de le faire dans le bureau de mon père. C'était très jouissif, savoir qu'après il allait s'asseoir sur la chaise et toucher tous les objets sur lesquels je l'avait fais.

- J'en suis heureuse. Fit Hermione ironiquement, une fois de plus.

-Veux-tu faire quelque chose de fou avec moi Granger ?

Hermione se retourna pour le regarder. Il avait l'air plus que sérieux.

- Et à quel endroit précis penses-tu ? Demanda Hermione.

Drago eu un sourire carnassier et prit Hermione par le bras. Ils coururent dans les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre les toilettes. Drago la poussa dedans.

Hermione atterrit collée contre uns des lavabos. Elle se retourna et regarda Drago.

- Je plaisantais Malefoy. Fit Hermione très calme.

- Oh vraiment ? Eh ben maintenant qu'on y est autant continuer.

Malefoy était en face d'Hermione devant la porte, un ou deux mètres devaient les séparer.

- Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais m'abaisser à faire ça avec toi ?

- Ton grand ami Ronald s'est bien abaissé à être une putain, non ?

Le regard d'Hermione changea du tout au tout et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle lança à Drago un morceau de pierre qui se trouvait sur l'uns des lavabos. Drago le reçut sur la tempe. Il porta sa main sur sa tempe et poussant un cri étouffé. Il releva le visage, ensanglanté du côté droit.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil Gryffy.

- Ta réflexion non plus n'était pas très gentil.

Hermione souriait à Malefoy, fière de lui avoir fait du mal. Drago rigola et Hermione trouva cela étrange. Il s'approcha d'elle et la baffa. Hermione vacilla sur cou et tomba à terre.

Elle regarda Malefoy avec toute la colère qu'elle avait en s'essuyant la bouche. Il lui avait fendu la lèvre.

- Maintenant on est quitte. Fit Drago, sa main toujours sur sa tempe.

Mais Hermione ne comptait pas en rester là, elle se releva aussi vite qu'elle put et gifla Malefoy sur sa tempe. Celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur et une injure en même temps.

- Non maintenant on est quitte. Renchérit Hermione.

Drago la fixa, une haine envahissant ses yeux. Il lâcha sa tempe et se rua sur Hermione. Il lui attrapa les poignets et la poussa fortement contre un mur. Son dos cogna contre la paroi de pierre. Hermione poussa un cri de douleur et de peur. Drago recommença son mouvement mais plus fort cette fois-ci. Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux d'Hermione et Drago le remarqua.. Il ne lâchait pas ses poignets mais il avait arrêté de la pousser contre le mur et il la fixait désormais.

Pris dans un élan, il l'embrassa passionnément. Hermione ne compris pas au début mais réagit vite. Elle se laissa faire et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser fougueusement. Ce baiser était telle une bataille, chacun voulant dominer l'autre. La langue de Malefoy parcourait chaque recoins de la bouche d'Hermione, il l'enfonçait toujours plus, elle en avait presque mal mais elle aimait ça.

Il lâcha finalement ces poignets. D'instinct, Hermione mis ses mains sur la taille de Drago et lui tira la chemise, pour l'attirer plus près d'elle. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et se colla encore plus à elle, la collant par la même occasion encore plus au mur. Il lui déboutonna finalement son chemisier, faisant voler les boutons. Il découvrit un soutien-gorge noir en dentelle fine, sa poitrine n'était pas vraiment généreuse mais se soir, Drago s'en contenterait. Il lâcha sa bouche pour s'attaquer à ses seins.

Malefoy l'embrassa dans tout son décolleté, laissant des traînés de bave sur son passage. Hermione trouva cela extrêmement jouissif, si bien, qu'elle lui arracha sa chemise et lança ce qui l'en restait parterre. Drago embrassait toujours ses seins, lui faisant des suçons partout. Hermione voulait re-goûter à sa bouche, elle prit donc son visage dans ses mains et la releva vers sa bouche. Malefoy comprit et la ré embrassa passionnément.

Les mains de Drago descendirent alors jusque sous la jupe d'Hermione et il descendit son collant noir, puis sa culotte, qu'il trouvait vraiment gênante. Du même coup, Hermione déboucla la ceinture de Drago et baissa son pantalon ainsi que son boxer par la même occasion.

Elle enroula ces jambes autour de sa taille et il la tint avec la force de ses bras. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, sachant tous deux qu'ils allaient regretter mais leur tentation était trop grande. Malefoy embrassa Hermione et en même temps il la pénétra. Hermione gémit dans sa bouche mais Malefoy étouffa le gémissement. Il ne fallait pas qu'on les entende.

Drago commença ses mouvements de va et vient et Hermione poussa des gémissements lascifs, qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal d'étouffer. Malefoy accéléra le mouvement, voulant connaître la douce délivrance au plus vite. Il continua d'accélérer tout en embrassant Hermione, de la manière la plus passionné qu'il connaisse et il jouit finalement. Il se déversa en elle et Hermione le suivit juste après. Elle sentit sa semence coulait le long de ses cuisses.

Cette sensation l'excita encore plus dans son plénitude. Ils restèrent ainsi le temps de reprendre leur souffle et finalement Drago souleva Hermione pour l'enlever de lui et la reposa parterre. Celle-ci avait un peu de mal à tenir debout, à cause de son précédent orgasme. Drago la tint par la taille, l'empêchant de tomber. Elle avait les yeux fermés et tentée de se calmer. C'est alors qu'elle entendit Malefoy rire.

Elle se retourna vers lui avec un regard interrogateur.

- Je crois bien que c'est la chose la plus folle que j'ai faite. M'envoyer en l'air dans les toilettes avec ma pire ennemie.

Hermione détourna son regard de lui, pensive. Malefoy colla son front sur le mur, au-dessus de l'épaule d'Hermione.

Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? A croire que tout allait de travers ces temps-ci. Hermione rêvait du grand Amour, du prince Charmant qui viendrait la chercher sur son beau balai, blanc si possible. Malefoy crut comprendre ce à quoi elle pensait.

- Ne rêves pas trop Granger, les contes de fées n'existent pas.

En disant cela, il reboutonnait sa ceinture et chercher sa chemise du regard. Hermione fit une mine boudeuse en le regardant s'habiller.

- Pour toi peut-être.

- Ne soit pas ridicule, innocente Gryffy. Potter s'est mis en vente sur « Sorcière Hebdo » et tout ça pour de l'argent. Weasley a préféré devenir Travesti, plutôt que d'être « L'ami d'Harry Potter ». Luna et Neville se droguent avec leurs plantes. Ginny ne joue pas au Quidditch avec son balai et Drago baise Hermione dans les toilettes… Si tu appelles cela un conte de fée, je me demande bien ce que font les fées à ce moment précis.

Dans un dernier regard, Malefoy embrassa Hermione langoureusement et s'en retourna. Hermione s'habilla rapidement, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle refusait que sa vie reste comme il venait de la décrire, oui, elle récrirait le conte à sa manière et dedans Harry serait le plus grand joueur de Quidditch. Ron aurait toutes les libertés qu'il voudrait. Luna et Neville seraient les deux botanistes les plus riches. Ginny aurait le plus beaux des balais et Drago serait fou amoureux d'Hermione.

Hermione sourit et sortit des toilettes. Dehors, il faisait encore nuit, mais dans sa tête, le voile venait de se lever.

* * *

**_Vos impressions?_**

**_Eternellement, Letty Malfoy._**


End file.
